


Death Time, 3:24 pm.

by danyul_31



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, All the Avengrs are there, F/M, Just like not specifically named, Not A Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyul_31/pseuds/danyul_31
Summary: Everyone held their breath, a woman's cries filling the emptiness in the room.Pepper, oh god.





	Death Time, 3:24 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> I WRITE THESE IN A RUSH, DON'T ALWAYS CATCH GRAMMAR MISTAKES.  
> Sorry!!

They finished, they defeated Thanos.

 

_But what was the cost?_

 

They defeated Thanos together, _just like the old man said_ , but something was lost in his path.

 

_Are you okay, Tony?_

 

They all recollected in the Wakandian palace, Shuri opening the lab to assist those injured. The Avengers, Guardians, and the rest made their way, quietly, alongside those they had previously lost.  

 

_Stark, it was the only way._

 

Everyone sat in some part of the circular room, facing someone else. Shuri had the systems scan everyone for life-threatening wounds, but none came up. T’challa assisted as much as he could, getting his little sister supplies she might take use of.

 

_We brought back those who faded, but those affected and killed by those who faded can not return._

 

It was quiet, minus Peter and Harley’s voices quietly whispering about the consequences of Thanos’ failed plan. However, the ring of a cellphone embedded within a pack silenced them both. Tony’s heart stopped, shooting his head up, staring at the pack Harley brought for him.

 

_Boss, there is a recording, last sent, April 27, 2018._

 

Shuri spoke, making her system play the message out-loud,

 

 _No more secrets_.

 

Everyone held their breath, a woman’s cries filling the emptiness in the room.

 

_Pepper, oh god._

 

Tony let out a shaky breath as the recording continued,

“ _Anthony Edward Stark, I hate you. Why did you get on that spacecraft, how could you. I was going to tell you during dinner. I love you..”_ Strong cries overpowered the words now, there was shouting and screams in the background.

 

“ _I’m trapped in the Tower, there’s a fire, I’m on the 56th floor.. Every one is dying, fading away, I’m terrified. But, Tony, Morgan was a beautiful name, she or he would have loved it. I fell in love with you, and I know I would have fallen head over heels once again seeing you raise our beautiful child, I wish.…”_ Another scream.

 

Tony froze, mid sob. He couldn’t think, they were going to start a _family_. He was going to become a _father_ , a hell of a better one than Howard was, but now, he was just as terrible as him, if not, worse.

 

_I killed my wife and unborn child._

 

_“Promise me Tony, if you get this, if you get out alive, never forget I—”_

 

The audio cut off with a deafening scream, static filling the rest, and then dial tone.

 

_Ms. Stark and Morgan Stark death time, 5:24 pm, April 27, 2018._

 

Clint and Laura started at each other in horror, guilt suddenly weighing heavy in their gut as they remember their sleeping children in a guest room, along side Lang’s daughter. Scott tensed his hands, facing Hope with an angry expression, knowing that Tony didn’t deserve what just happened.Every one else in the room, unable to comprehend what they just heard, turned to look at Tony who’s frame was hunched over.

 

Tony stared wide-eyed at the floor, then looked up to meet Strange's gaze,

 

_Why her? Why them? I deserved it, I should have been the one._

 

He finally broke. He screamed, hearing footsteps rushing towards him, but he kept screaming. Everything _hurt, he couldn’t do this anymore_. He felt hands gripping his shoulders, someone came from behind pulling him into an embrace, tightening it as Tony began to fight back to hold him in place. He kept screaming, sobbing, pulling at his hair. His vision was blurry but he remembered Shuri’s distinct warrior outfit. With her grounding grasp, he felt a prick on his neck, and he knew the sedative would take it’s effect within seconds, it was Wakanda, of course it would.

 

Though his vision was blurry, he met Shuri’s worried gaze.

 

“Let me die, I want to _die.”_

 

Suddenly, everything went black, and he couldn’t ever be more grateful,

And Shuri had never been more horrified at the emptiness deep within Stark’s eyes.


End file.
